First Date
by XWP-Rizzles
Summary: How I imagine Reagan and Amys first date


**Okay so as much as I love Karmy (and seriously I do love them...A LOT...borderline obsessive) anyway as much as I love them I'm getting a lot of Reamy stories popping up in my head so here's a Reamy one-shot about their first date. **

"What time is it?" Amy asked nervously pacing back and forth and chewing on her thumbnail.

Shane glanced down at his phone. "6:00."

Amy looked up panicked. "Shit, shit shit. She'll be here in an hour. Shane I don't think I can do this."

"Would you relax?" Shane said getting up from Amy's bed and standing in front of his friend to stop her pacing.

"Relax? I can't relax. I'm going on a date. A date with a girl. A smoking hot older girl."

Shane shrugged. "So? You already know she likes you. She wouldn't have asked you out tonight if she didn't."

"Bu-"

"Ah ah." Shane held up a finger. "No buts. You're going and you're going to have fun. Just be yourself and it will be just fine I promise." Amy gave him a doubtful look but he ignored it and sat back down on her bed. "Now, where is the sexy lady DJ taking you?"

Amy shrugged. "I don't know. She said it was a surprise."

Shane grinned. "Ooooo mysterious I like it."

"I don't!" Amy said a little louder than she meant to causing Shane to jump. "How the hell am I supposed to know what to wear, or what to prepare for if I don't even know where were going." Amy was in full out freak out mode now, waving her arms around and breathing heavy.

Shane stood again and grabbed her shoulders shaking her a little. "Calm down!" Amy blinked at him and he sighed. "Look, it's okay to be nervous. Most people are but if you're freaking out, you're only going to freak her out and it'll just all be a big mess. Like I said just stay calm and be yourself. You can do this. More than that though you need to do this. You need to have some fun again. If you don't you're never going to get over Karma"

Amy bit her lip looking down at the ground before taking a deep breath and nodding. "You're right."

Shane smiled. "Of course I am. Now go get ready."

Amy looked down at her clothes and back at Shane. "I am ready."

Shane shook his head before grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards her closet. "You never make it easy do you?"

…...

Amy was standing in front of the mirror looking herself up and down. She ran a hand through her hair before sighing. "Guess this is as good as it's going to get." Shane had picked her out a green tank top that 'made her eyes pop' (his words) with a black jacket and the best pair of jeans she owned that 'made her ass and legs look great' (again his words). Then with a whole lot of persuading from Shane, Lauren had helped her with her make up. Not too much but just enough so you could tell she was making an effort.

She twitched her jacket a little and looked to make sure she hadn't accidentally smudged her eyeliner (that seemed to happen every time) then she smiled at her reflection. She had to admit she looked pretty good. Her nerves calmed a little.

The doorbell rang.

Nerves were back and with a vengeance.

Amy turned towards the door and took a deep breath. A few more seconds went by and she hadn't moved. The doorbell rang again and she was suddenly shoved forward. She looked back to see Lauren standing there. "If you don't answer it you're going to ruin this date before it even starts." She said in her typical snarky fashion before making a shooing motion at Amy and heading back up the stairs.

Amy somehow got her feet to cooperate with her brain and move. She wiped her now sweaty palms on her jeans then opened the door. On the other side stood Reagan in all her leather jacket, perfect eyebrows, purple streaked haired glory. Amy couldn't help but smile. "Hi." Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat embarrassed.

Reagan bit her lip to keep from laughing at Amy's nervousness and smiled back. "Hey Shrimp Girl."

Amy rolled her eyes but the smile was still on her face. "You do remember I have a name right?"

Reagan nodded. "Of course I do Annie." Amy gave her a look that said she wasn't amused but Reagan could see the corners of her mouth twitch and she laughed. "I'm kidding, _**Amy**_. Are you ready?"

"Sure Robin let's go." Amy said stepping out onto the porch.

Reagan laughed again and led Amy to her truck. "Good to see you have a sense of humor." She quickly looked Amy up and down. "You look great by the way."

Amy glanced away trying to hide her blush. "Thanks, so do you."

"You're not nervous are you Shrimp Girl?" Reagan asked with a teasing smile.

"Pffffffftttttt. Me? Nervous? Pfffffffffftttttt."

"So yes?"

"Little bit yeah." Amy replied with a laugh.

Reagan opened the truck door for her and smiled. "It's okay I was too."

"Thanks." Amy said sliding into the passenger side. "And you were?"

Reagan nodded. "Yup. But don't worry it'll be fun I promise."

"Speaking of that you gonna tell me where were going?"

"Nope." And with that Reagan shut the door and moved to the drivers side.

Amy shook her head but she was smiling. The nerves were going away only to be replaced with excitement. Maybe Shane was right after all.

…...

On the way to the unknown destination Amy and Reagan talked about anything and everything. They talked about music, movies, their shared love for donuts and the conversations were flowing without any awkward silences. Amy nerves were completely gone and she was able to fully relax and enjoy the evening ahead.

After what felt like no time they were slowing down and pulling into a huge parking lot. Amy looked out the window to see a giant building with a green Alien holding a futuristic looking gun on the front. The sign read 'Laserport.'

"Where are we?"

Reagan shut the truck off and smiled. "Laser tag."

Amy's eyes lit up. "Seriously?! Oh man I always wanted to play laser tag."

"You've never played before?" Reagan asked disbelieving. Amy shook her head. "Well damn I did good. It's really fun you're gonna love it. Come on." Reagan hopped out of the truck and Amy quickly followed unable to contain her excitement. They entered the building and Reagan grinned at the childlike joy on Amy's face. Laserport wasn't only a Laser Tag place, it had arcade games, a go-cart track on the inside and ridiculous amount of cotton candy and pizza.

"Wow, how did I not know about this place?" Amy asked in amazement.

"Clearly you haven't been hanging with the right people. Good thing ya met me." She bumped her shoulder with Amy's. "Stick with me Shrimps and I'll show ya all the fun spots."

Amy smiled at her. "Thank you. I didn't really know what to expect, but this is...just awesome."

Reagan laughed. "Yeah I'm not really your cliché dinner and a movie type of girl."

"Me either."

They smiled at each other before Amy turned back toward the fun. "So, what first?"

Reagan shrugged. "Whatever you want. I could kick your ass at laser tag, I could kick your ass at air hockey or I could beat you in a go-cart race. Whatever you want to lose first." She finished with a cocky smirk.

Amy glared at her. "Oh it's on DJ." Without thinking about it she grabbed Reagans hand jerking her towards the go-carts.

Amy was sitting in her red go-cart waiting and the instructor went over the rules. She looked over at the sound of Reagan revving the engine of her blue go-cart. The brunette was still rocking that cocky smirk and Amy couldn't help but find it sexy. Reagan mouthed 'You're going down.' and Amy just smiled. 'We'll see.' She mouthed back revving her engine as well. They weren't the only two in the race but they may as well have been. Finally the instructor was done and both girls had their eyes locked on the three lights in front of them.

Red...Yellow...Green.

Both Amy and Reagan stomped on the gas quickly leaving the other drivers behind. Amy was slightly ahead but as they came to a turn Reagan quickly whipped her cart to the inside and after winking at Amy she pushed the gas farther down and pulled ahead. It was a close one the whole time but Amy was never able to get passed Reagan and they finished with the older girl victorious.

They stepped out of their carts and Reagan with her smirk firmly in place. "Told ya you were going down."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah. Don't get too cocky we still have laser tag."

"Which you've never played. So I'll say that's a win for me."

Amy smiled. "Don't mark it down yet." She stepped ridiculously closer to Reagan with a sudden burst of confidence she didn't know she possessed. "I'm a very fast learner." She whispered before walking toward the Laser Tag section.

Reagan bit her lip as she watched Amy strut away. She took a deep breath. "Whew. Never underestimate your opponent." She whispered to herself before catching up with Amy.

…...

Reagan watched in amusement as Amy was attempting to put her Laser Tag vest on. The blonde was looking around at everyone else then looking back down at her own vest with the most adorably confused expression Reagan had ever seen. After a few more hilarious seconds of watching Amy's losing battle she took mercy on the poor girl and walked over to help.

"First of all it's on backwards." Reagan said with a laugh pulling the vest over Amy's head careful not to clonk her with the gun that was attached. "Still think you're going to win Shrimp Girl?"

"I'll admit my confidence just got knocked down a few pegs but I think I've still got a shot." Amy replied with a smile.

"If you say so." She flipped the vest around before lifting it up and lowering it back over Amy's head. She reached behind to the back grabbing the straps and pulling them forward to buckle them in the front. Amy held her breath at Reagans close proximity and the fact that her hands were now resting on her hips. She was trying very hard to remain calm and not show how much the older girl was affecting her.

Reagan however was very aware of the affect she was having on her and she grinned stepping a little closer. "Amy?"

"Yeah." Amy said, the word coming out as a squeak.

"Breathe."

Amy blew out one big puff of air and both girls couldn't help but laugh. Reagan shook her head before pulling up Amy's gun and handing it to her. "You know how to shoot it right?"

Amy gave her a 'really' look. "I'm not that much of a blonde I know what the trigger is." She pulled said trigger causing the gun to make a 'peewwwnnnnn' noise and Amy jumped. After a few seconds she smiled. "It has sound effects? Cool!"

Reagan laughed shaking her head for what felt like the hundredth time. At this rate she was going to get a kink in her neck. "You are such a dork."

Amy blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize it's cute." Reagan replied which only caused Amy to blush even more. Finally the instructor came out and after a brief rundown of the rules and how everything worked he sent them in one team at a time. Reagan was on the green team and Amy on the red. Reagan's group was sent in first and winked over her shoulder at Amy before making her way down the dark hall. After 15 seconds Amy's team was sent in and it was war.

The room was dark with black lights everywhere and neon barrels placed in random spots for cover. Amy immediately took cover behind one as people were running past her. Some with red vest and some with green but none of them were Reagan so she didn't care. She looked around knowing the white shirt Reagan wore under her leather jacket would stand out in the black light. She slid out from behind the barrel but before she could even look around she heard a cracking noise and felt a vibration. She looked down to see her vest was no longer lit up and the small screen read 'HIT' and there was a timer counting down from 10 to when her vest would turn back on. She looked up to see Reagan peeking out from behind a barrel.

"That's one for me Shrimp Girl." She said with another one of her sexy smiles before she took off in another direction.

Amy's vest lit up again and she immediately jumped up and headed in the same direction Reagan had went. She turned a corner to see Reagan hiding behind a wall her back to Amy. Amy smiled before crouching down and slowly making her way forward. When she felt she was close enough that she was confident she could make the shot she raised her gun pointing it at the glowing spot on Reagans back and fired. She saw Reagans vest go dark and the girl look down in shock.

"YES!" Amy yelled and Reagan turned. "One to one." Amy said cockily before trying very unsuccessfully to roll away secret agent style but she just ended up scooting across the floor behind another barrel.

Reagan burst out laughing. "Smooth move, 007." She yelled.

"Shut up." Amy shouted back playfully before taking off knowing Reagan would be in pursuit as soon as she was lit up again.

Eight very competitive minutes later Reagan was slumped back against a wall frantically looking around for Amy. They were tied six to six and there was only a minute left. She crouched as low as she could before quickly moving the few feet to a barrel. She dropped to one knee behind it and peeked her head around. She saw tons of red but none of them were Amy. Suddenly out of her peripheral vision she saw a streak of blonde run by and she immediately whipped around to the left. She smiled seeing the very tip of Amys shoe poking out from behind the wall. She made her way forward quickly but stealthily and just as she popped around the corner to fire she felt that dreaded vibration and looked down to see the words HIT on the screen of her now dark vest. She looked behind her to see Amy standing one hand on her hip and her gun held in the air with a giant grin on her face.

"Gotcha."

Reagan looked down and noticed Amy was only wearing one shoe. The other placed very strategically against the wall with just the tip poking out. Reagans smile nearly split her face and she had no choice but to laugh. After she caught her breath she picked up Amy's shoe as the lights came on signaling the end of the game. "Now that was very 007." She said handing Amy her shoe.

"Thank you." Amy took her shoe back and slipped it on. "And don't worry you can be my Bond girl." She said teasingly as they made their way out.

"Bond Girl and Shrimp Girl." Reagan nodded approvingly. "I like it."

Amy couldn't remember the last time she smiled so much.

…...

The rest of the date went perfectly. Both girls laughed more times than they could count and their playful competitive banter was coming out more and more as the night went on. They played air hockey so long their hands were sore and Reagan had ended up very impressively getting Amy a stuffed dog out of one of those impossible claw machines. They shared a large pepperoni, bacon and mushroom pizza and each ate two cotton candies before Amy sadly pointed out that it was late and if she didn't make it home before her mom and step dad went to bed she'd probably be in trouble.

The drive back was spent laughing about the nights events and singing very loudly to every song that came on the radio, whether they knew the words or not. It was the most Amy had ever laughed and the longest she had gone without thinking about Karma. She wasn't sure what that meant but she knew she needed to move on and Reagan had been the only person able to fully take her mind off of her unrequited feelings for her best friend, so it must mean something good.

They were pulling up in front of Amy's house all too soon and Amy was slightly surprised to find that she didn't want the night to end. Though she shouldn't of been. Reagan was amazing.

She unbuckled her seat belt and faced Reagan with a smile. "Thank you. Tonight was a lot of fun."

"You're welcome but you don't have to thank me. It was just as much fun for me." Reagan replied.

"Okay but I'm planning the next date." Amy said without even thinking.

Reagans eyebrows lifted but she was smiling. "So there's going to be another date huh?"

"Yeah...I mean uh, if you want there to be. Another one. With me. As in you and me." Amy stuttered out. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Man I really am a dork."

Reagan laughed and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, like I said it's cute."

Amy looked down at their joined hands before looking back up. Reagan was looking at her with an expression that was all too familiar to her. It was the same face she made when she really wanted to kiss Karma. Again surprising herself with her confidence she was the one who leaned first but Reagan soon followed and they met in the middle. Reagan gently brushed her lips against Amy's as if she was afraid Amy was going to bolt out of the truck at any second. But when Amy slid closer and rested her hand on Reagans hip the DJ pressed her lips more firmly against Amys and laid her hand against her cheek. Amy knew very quickly that it wasn't just Karma's kisses that had the power to make her heart pound and her brain short circuit. Reagan was doing all that and more. She felt the older girls hand tangle in her hair and she slid impossibly closer and ran her hand up Reagans side. When breathing was becoming much to difficult they broke apart although Amy was almost prepared to risk passing out if it meant she could keep kissing Reagan.

Reagan smiled her hand still resting against Amys cheek. "Wow...you um...wow."

Amy laughed. "Now who's the dork?" Reagan pouted and Amy was amazingly able to resist kissing her again. "Just kidding. You're very wow yourself." They smiled at each other before Amy sighed. "I should probably go."

Reagan nodded. "Okay."

No one moved.

They laughed once again before Reagan leaned forward kissing Amys cheek. "Goodnight Shrimps." She said sliding back over to her side.

"Goodnight." Amy replied grabbing her stuffed puppy before very reluctantly getting out of the truck and heading to the door. She turned once she reached the door waving at Reagan who returned the wave along with a wink. Amy went inside shutting the door behind her and leaned against it. She heard the rumble as Reagan took off down the street and she grinned.

"God you look like a girl straight out of one of those romantic comedies." Lauren said from the staircase.

Amy jumped. "Jesus Lauren do you just live to lurk and scare the shit out of people?"

Lauren shrugged. "Kind of. So how'd it go with DJ Lady Love?" Amys grin returned and Lauren raised an eyebrow. "That good? You guys didn't scissor did you cause that's disgusting."

"What, NO! God Lauren." Lauren shrugged again and Amy sighed. She pulled the stuffed dog up to her chest and her smile returned once again. "She was just...really cool and funny and it was...it was just awesome okay."

"Hey if she keeps you from moping about Karma then I say go for it." And with that Lauren made her way back up the stairs.

Amy waited until she heard Laurens door shut before she too made her way upstairs to her room. She laid her stuffed dog on her bed and went to her dresser pulling out some shorts and a tank top to sleep in. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and seeing it was a text from Reagan she quickly opened it.

_Home safe. Get some sleep Shrimp Girl. You have a lot of work to do if you want to plan a date that tops my awesomeness. G'night. xx_

Amy was smiling at her phone like an idiot but she didn't care. She liked being happy. And if Reagan was the one making her happy, well then that was just a bonus.

**So what'd you think? Good or bad? Be honest I can take it :) **


End file.
